1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roof and wall structures and arrangements for effecting water tight closures therebetween.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have employed various arrangements of extending the roofing material upwardly and against a supporting wall or the like as seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,641,203, 2,984,049 and 3,608,255. Still others have proposed that some of the roof and wall sealing construction be attached to the wall and various proposals may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,884,259, 2,168,204 and 2,250,548.
The present invention provides an improved roof and wall seal and cant structure which permits unusual flexibility between the roof and the wall while providing a water tight seal therebetween and additionally provides for ventilation of the space beneath the roof.